


Surrender

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [33]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Rough Sex, Sire/Childe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gives in to Angelus' desires so he can be with Drusilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in two chapters on August 6 & 7, 1998 as the second story in what would become the Alpha Series. I've labeled it rape/noncon because while Spike consents, he feels he has no other choice.
> 
> Original notes: Will Spike give in to Angel so that he can be with Dru? Well, duh...Have I ever written a story without sex?
> 
> *snort* I've probably written more PG stories than anything now.

I no longer slept well during the day, knowing what was happening in my former bed. Each night, as soon as dusk fell, I lifted myself into my wheelchair--at first a blessing, now a curse--left the tiny room I now called mine and wheeled into the main room of the factory...and I waited...I waited for the weeping to stop and my princess to emerge on her master's arm.

Tonight I listened as I did every night. Staring at my hands clenched in my lap, I watched as a fingernail broke the skin and a drop of blood began to trickle down the knuckle. The brief flash of pain, the smell of blood weren't enough to distract me. My sensitive ears heard everything happening in my former bedroom.

My beloved was weeping--not great sobs, not hysterical wails, just soft cries, which had begun as soon as the shower was turned on. As long as the prick showered, she would cry--it had been this way every evening for the past two weeks. As soon as the water turned off, she'd fall silent.

I was at the breaking point. I'd felt it building to this point for the last three nights. I don't know what was worse--the nightly weeping that tore at my heart, or the look of false contentment on Dru's face when she greeted me each evening.

Oh, I knew she liked some of the things Angelus did to her- -the pleasure he can give can be intoxicating--but it obviously wasn't enough or she wouldn't wake up crying.

I could see her need for me in her eyes. He might fuck her to empty orgasms, but she needed my love. Every night she tended to me, made sure I was fed, talked to me, told me I would get strong soon...then she left with him...but always with a regretful look over her shoulder.

Angelus' very existence seduced her. She craved the power he wielded over her. But, she needed me to comfort her...to love her.

I couldn't do that from the outside...He wouldn't let me touch her anymore...

The breaking point...the point of surrender. I knew it would come...and I knew it was only going to get worse.

The water stopped and Drusilla fell silent. I pictured her quickly drying her eyes, putting on a happy face for her demented master.

For OUR demented master.

FUCK!

I had never called him that, never accepted him as that. Even as his fledgling, I had forced him to see me, treat me as his equal. Now, confined to this damn chair, bound by my love for the female he loved to abuse, Angelus had all the power, held all the strings.

If he wanted me on my knees, my mouth full of his cock, every night...I'd do it. For her. I'd do anything for her.

Her crying was destroying me. I needed to hold her, comfort her, love her any way I could. It no longer mattered what Angelus did to me...it never had. It had taken me two weeks to realize that...It shouldn't have taken me more than two seconds.

Pulling my clenched hands apart, I licked the blood off my knuckle, then wheeled over to the door to their bedroom, determined to get this over with.

My beloved would not awake to another evening of sorrow.

I knocked and waited, forcing myself to remain calm. I knew that losing my temper would be the end. To be with her, I had to accept, I had to pretend...I could do this for Drusilla. That would be my mantra.

Angelus opened the door, totally naked, still damp from the shower, and looked down at me, surprise on his face. Good, I surprised him.

"Well, roller boy, what do you want?" he asked cheerfully. Angelus was always cheerful after a good day's fucking.

"I need to talk to you." I was very pleased with myself that I managed to keep my voice low and even, when I really wanted to rip off the dick that was waving in front of my face and stuff it down his throat.

Angelus stepped back and I wheeled myself into the bedroom. It hadn't changed much, except that it reeked of him. My eyes immediately found Dru. She was sitting on the bed, naked, cradling Ms. Edith, looking at me with wide, staring eyes. I could see the marks on her skin that had yet to heal--marks made by claws and teeth. To be still visible after several hours, they had to have been deep.

Gritting my teeth, forcing myself not to think about Dru in pain, I turned the chair to face Angelus. "I want to talk to you in private."

A calculating look entered my sire's eyes and I tightened my jaw. He grinned and nodded, then walked over to the bed and grabbed Dru around the waist. Before I could even think of a protest, he carried her kicking in surprise to the door and dumped her in the main room.

As Angelus slammed the door in her stunned face, I bit back several curses. Picking up her robe off the rocking chair, I threw it to him. "Do you really want to test those morons out there?" I asked.

Angelus stared at me for a moment, then made a facial gesture of agreement and went back over to the door, opening it just enough to toss Dru her robe. "Okay, I'm all yours," he said, stretching, then leaning back against the door.

"Why do you treat her like shit?" Okay, THAT was a stupid question. Where the Hell had that come from?

"Because I can," the bastard answered, grinning. "Because she likes it. She really does, Spike my boy. You just have a hard time seeing her flinging herself off her pedestal into my...arms."

FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!

Figuratively taking a deep breath, I composed myself and forced out the words that placed me in his power. "When you returned to the fold, you said it was up to me, if I wanted to be with Dru." Angelus nodded, his eyes narrowing and I swallowed. This was harder than I ever would have guessed it would be.

The smile creeping across the son of a bitch's face didn't make it easier, but finally I spit it out. "I want Dru...So, whatever you want...you get."

Angelus grinned and walked towards me. "Ooh, I bet that hurt. You never did like being subservient to me."

Just keep pushing you fucker...

The damnable tic started in my cheek and I pressed my lips firmly together, forcing down any angry words. Subservient ...I could do that...even if it killed me.

"So, let me see if I understand this correctly," Angelus began in a light voice. "I give you access to Dru, allow you to sleep in this bed with us," and he stressed the 'us'. "And you let me do anything I want with you...and you'll do anything I want."

I nodded.

"Oh, no, my boy. Say it," he stressed.

"Yes, I'll do anything you want," I forced through gritted teeth.

Angelus just had to keep pushing it though. "You'll suck my dick?"

"Yes."

"Let me fuck you in the ass?"

"Yes," and that answer was a lot colder than the first as my hatred of him swelled.

"If say, I decided the boys deserved a prize and threw you to them..."

"YES, damn it," I yelled, then cursed myself silently for letting him get to me. I knew if that happened, if he gave me to the boys, I never would regain control over the clan. It was hard to respect a male who put his ass in the air to be gang fucked.

But, at this point, that didn't matter at all. Only my princess mattered.

Angelus chuckled at my show of anger and crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in front of me, legs slightly parted and braced--the picture of strength, even if he was naked as a jaybird. "So, does your cock work?" he asked with some interest.

"Does that really matter?" I asked back.

Angelus thought about it for a minute, then shook his head, grinning. "Nah. Although I like sucking cock, it kinda gives you too much power in our new relationship...boy." His face grew serious and he stared down at me with penetrating eyes. "We aren't equals any longer, Spike. You got that?"

"Yes," I replied calmly. Oh, I knew that, you prick. I was a thousand times your better.

"Good. Then you accept that your place is on your stomach with my dick up your ass?"

"Yes. Can we get on with this?" I asked a little impatiently, affecting a bored look.

Chuckling again, Angelus grabbed me under the arms and lifted me out of the chair. He carried me the few steps to the bed, then dropped me into a sitting position, my legs over the side. As my bones shifted on landing, I winced at the pain then forced it deep inside me. I was getting more and more feeling in my legs and lower back, but he didn't need to know that. Although, it was obvious I could sit without support.

As Angelus crouched down to pull off my boots, I found myself very tempted to reach out and rip his head off. Unfortunately, I was nowhere near my full strength...and I wasn't suicidal. Instead, I pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it aside.

Tossing my boots over his shoulder, Angelus rose again and I found his twitching cock right in front of my face. As his fingers slid into my short hair, I closed my eyes for a moment, old memories haunting me. The last time he had held me like that...I had bitten one of his balls half off. He had never forced me to take him in my mouth again. Not that I hadn't done it willingly many times after that...

But, as he had said, we were no longer equals. Opening my eyes, I focused all my thoughts on Drusilla and reached for his hardening cock.

How many years, decades had it been since I had held a cock other than my own? The answer shouldn't have surprised me. It had been his...one hundred years ago. After Angelus had disappeared, I had devoted myself to Drusilla. I had never needed anyone else...even in her recent years of illness.

Fidelity in a vampire. Angelus would laugh at that. Even Dru hadn't been faithful to me, occasionally luring a mortal to her bed before killing or turning him...or her. But, she had never taken a vampire lover and I had ignored the mortals--they weren't important. All that was important was that she loved me. If she needed to fuck a human now and again, I could accept that. Just as she accepted that I had no need to do the same.

Where other vampire kings had harems of nubile female and male vampires ever ready to suck their cocks and kiss their asses...I had never seen the need. I had Dru...and just her gentlest touch, her hand in mine brought me infinite pleasure.

Angelus' fingers tightening in my hair brought me back to the task at hand and I stroked his cock, then leaned forward, slipping the tip into my mouth. It was just like riding a bicycle...except that riding a bicycle was never this demeaning.

Ignoring my indignant brain, I sucked my sire's cock farther into my mouth, my tongue running alongside the sensitive underside, my fingers caressing his delicate balls as I remembered he liked. As I sucked and licked, Angelus' cock came fully erect, ballooning out my cheeks. I pulled back slightly, until I was sucking on the tip, my hand pumping him.

But that wasn't enough for the son of a bitch. Oh no, he wanted to be the one in control. Holding my head still, and thrusting his hips, Angelus stabbed his cock down my throat. Gagging, I grabbed his ass and tried to pull back. Even though I had no need to breathe, it had been too long--the muscles had forgotten how to accept such an invasion.

Angelus held himself inside me, my face smashed against his stomach. Feeling his cock throbbing in my mouth and throat, I dug my fingers into his ass and forced myself to relax. As the muscles in my throat gave way, Angelus laughed and pulled back, then thrust again, fucking my face. Closing my eyes, I let him.

Thirty minutes at the most. Thirty minutes and I could hold her...

My jaw muscles began to ache as my mouth opened as wide as it could to accept Angelus' hard cock--vampires felt pain, they just healed fast, but not fast enough to keep up with his thrusting. His hands gripping my head convinced me that I wasn't going to have any control over that...so my jaw, mouth and throat would have to take it.

But, finally, Angelus got bored with fucking my mouth and pulled his cock free. My hands flew off his ass as if they were on fire and I sat back, popping my jaw and glaring at his spittle covered erection. It bobbed in front of me and I dug my hands into the bedding on either side of my legs, not allowing myself to reach out and twist his dick off.

Angelus was trembling slightly, his cock was throbbing, thick and hard. I knew what came next.

So, I wasn't surprised when my prick of a sire dragged me farther onto the bed and pushed me onto my back. Kneeling over me, he quickly unfastened my jeans and tugged them down, easily lifting my hips to free them further. Inching backwards, he kept pulling on the denim until the jeans slid over my feet.

After tossing them on the floor, Angelus, straddled my knees and looked down at my flaccid cock, a little surprised. I wasn't going to get aroused with his dick in my mouth! Asshole...Okay, once upon a time, yes, but now? Now everything he did to me was against my will. After two hundred years, I had gained a modicum of control over my willy.

I saw Angelus shrug, then his hands grabbed my hips and flipped me over. I went willingly. The sooner this was over...

Letting the bastard arrange me just so, a cushion under my stomach, my legs slightly spread, I pillowed my head on my arms, my eyes closed, pretending extreme boredom. On the inside, I was full of anticipation...and not for pleasure. It had been way too long and Angel's cock was big. This was not going to be pleasant.

Ten minutes maybe...I could do this...Or, rather, I could let this happen.

Angelus's hand rubbed over my ass, patting here and there. "You know, I remember you didn't ever really enjoy this," he said conversationally. I clenched my teeth, trying to ignore him. "Nope, you never liked my cock up your ass." I felt his knees rub against my thighs as he straddled me again.

As Angelus leaned forward across my back, I felt his cock poke my ass and couldn't contain a flinch. He murmured in my ear. "You took it then willingly, eager to please, eager for my mouth on your cock or your cock pounding in my ass. But you're not willing this time, are you Spike, my boy."

I refused to dignify his assertions with an answer--that would only give him more pleasure. Then I felt his mouth on the nape of my neck and I couldn't control the shiver that ran through me. The bastard knew all my most sensitive spots.

As he sucked at the back of my neck, I bit my arm to keep from screaming at him to stop, to go to Hell, to fuck off and die. Angelus' mouth slipped around to my ear and he sucked on the lobe and whispered, "But, Spike, I want you willing. I want you hot. I want your cock hard." His tongue swirled around my ear and I bit back a moan of pleasure. "And, do you know why?"

I couldn't help it. The answer exploded from my lips. "No."

Angelus raised himself off me and his nails scraped down my spine to the crack of my ass. Another shiver of hated pleasure went through me and my cock, dormant for several months, twitched to life. Silently I screamed into the bedding I buried my face in. "Because, Spike, then you're mine," he answered in a strong voice full of evil.

His hands parted my asscheeks and I felt it--his marble hard cock--beginning to enter me. No lubrication. He was going in dry because he knew it would hurt even more. The mother fucker wanted me to feel pleasure...but he got his pleasure from causing pain. And his pleasure was always more important.

Gritting my teeth and squeezing my eyes, I tried to relax, knowing that clenching my muscles was only going to make it worse.

Try telling that to an ass that for a hundred years hasn't had anything up it bigger than a delicate, lily-white finger.

That annoying, teasing tone was back in Angelus' voice as he forced his cock deeper into me, making me wince at the stretching of my inner muscles. "Ooh, Spikey, you're very tight. No one's been giving it to you, huh?" He grunted and thrust farther, forcing a low moan from my lips, that was muffled in the bedding, but still audible to a vampire's ears. The bastard chuckled and dug his fingers into my hips, lifting them slightly. "You should let Dru use a strap- on on you, really turns her on," he said lightly and slammed his cock all the way in.

BASTARD!

With all my strength, I forced back the instinctive scream as the pain lanced through me.

"Ooh, yeah, you my bitch now, Spike," Angel grunted as he pulled back and thrust again, sending another wave of burning pain through me and forcing my pelvis down into the bedding. But, although the pain seemed all consuming, a surge of pleasure hit me as my hardening cock rubbed against the linen sheets with each thrust of his cock in my ass.

Fuck! Hadn't I been babbling to myself about self-control only minutes ago? I cursed my suddenly independent cock, trying to concentrate on the pain, hoping my growing desire would disappear.

Another thrust and my sire's pelvis smashed against my ass as he buried himself as deep as he could go...and the way was easier. As I smelled the blood, I groaned silently, realizing that he was tearing me, just enough to lubricate the passage. The small rips hurt, but not as much as the dryness had.

"Oops," Angelus moaned and thrust again. This time, all I felt was the fullness, both in my ass and in my cock as I reached full erection, rubbing against the bedding.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Angelus began to thrust faster and harder, pelvis slapping against my ass as he groaned in pleasure. Digging my fingers into the bedding, I held on, burying my moans as my cock began to hurt from the friction. And, damn it, it was a good hurt!

Suddenly, my bastard of a sire pulled his cock out of my ass and rolled me onto my back. Opening my eyes, I saw that he was shaking from lust and that his throbbing cock was slick with my blood. Somehow I managed to hide any reaction to the pain in my ass and glared at him.

Angelus grinned down at my bobbing erection and patted it affectionately. "See? I knew I could make you like it." I glared more, tightening my jaw as anger flared in my eyes. Turning away from my cock, Angelus crawled over me until he was sitting on my chest. "Open up," he ordered.

I was going to bite it off. I just knew I was going to lose control...and I couldn't do that. Again I forced down the fury and hatred...and opened my mouth.

Before I could think, it was full of cock and I could taste my own blood. Angelus knelt over my face and fucked my mouth with hard, fast strokes, and I remembered that he liked to do that almost as much as he liked shoving his conquest to their knees and forcing them to suck his cock.

As he filled my throat, against my chin I felt the jerking in his balls that signaled he was about to come, then he erupted in my mouth, filling me with his cold emission. He graciously pulled back enough to allow me to swallow as he pumped his cock into my mouth until it began to soften.

Finally, Angelus pulled his now limp cock free and moved off me, flopping on his back beside me. Swallowing one more time, I lay still, the only movement my fingers clenching and unclenching in the bedding next to my hips...and my erect cock, twitching, desperately wanting something to thrust into.

Suddenly laughing Angelus rose from the bed and reached for his pants, beginning to dress. "I never truly believed you'd let me do this to you. You must really love the silly bitch."

I could see that he didn't understand my love for Dru and I really didn't give a fuck. Now, I had to see if he would keep his part of the bargain. You never knew with Angelus...he was a creature of whimsy. "We shared her before," I answered noncommittedly.

"True." He looked at me through narrowed eyes as he buttoned his shirt. "So, you want her? You want to fuck her?" I nodded tightly, not allowing any eagerness to show on my face. Angelus grinned. "Well, the equipment's working, so, what the Hell." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Dru, honey, come here," he yelled as I felt relief flood through me, then he turned back to me and smirked. "Just don't forget, boy, who made you so hard for her."

He was going to die, very painfully, at my hands...but, first I'd have every male vampire in this pit of town fuck him until he whimpered like a girl, then I'd tear off his dick and force him to eat it.

My princess brushed past Angelus as he stepped out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him. At the sight of me, naked in the middle of her bed, her eyes widened and she ran over to me, scrambling onto the bed and flinging herself against me. At the feel of cold tears on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her heaving shoulders.

"Spike," she sobbed. "My love..."

"Shh, pet, it's okay. We can be together now," I murmured, luxuriating in the feel of her in my arms again. She looked up in surprise and I winced at her tear-ravaged face.

"Really?" she asked in a hesitant voice, then glanced over her shoulder as if she expected to see Angelus ready to snatch her away. "Truly?"

"Really, truly," I said, smiling, letting her see all the love I felt for her, shining in my eyes. As I watched various emotions flicker across her expressive face, I ran my hand over her head, caressing her gently. Slowly, she began to accept and I could see the hesitant happiness in her eyes.

"But, how?" she asked and I couldn't lie to her. She would know soon enough, anyway. Any totally sane person would have already guessed, but I loved her scattered little brain as much as loved every other inch of her.

"I made a deal with Angelus, luv. I let him do anything he wants to me and we can be together."

Her brows furled in a frown and she finally seemed to realize that I was naked. Rolling off of me, she propped herself up on one arm and began to run her other hand over my stomach and chest. "You let him...fuck you?" The last part of the question was asked in a furtive whisper, and I couldn't help but smile at her Victorian sensibilities...even after a hundred and fifty years as a wicked vampiress.

"Yes, Drusilla. He fucked me," I said firmly, hoping she would understand.

Dru nibbled at her lower lip and she mumbled, "But, you don't like that."

Reaching up, I ran my fingers across her lips and chin. "I let him do it so that we can be together, so that I can sleep with you here in OUR bed...just like before."

"And where will HE sleep?" she asked in a small voice.

Inwardly I groaned. She still wasn't seeing the whole picture. I kept my voice gentle and used my fingers to smooth away the frown lines. "Here as well. Luv, it will be like it was before. We'll be together...all three of us."

"Oh." I watched as she slowly began to comprehend, then she nodded and looked down at my erection, which I had only partially been able to ignore for the last several minutes. As her eyes fell on it, it jerked hungrily. "Oooh, you're getting better."

"Yeah," I grunted as lust surged through me.

Drusilla moaned and her little, white hand circled the head of my cock, almost making me come at the intense pleasure. "Oh Spike, can we...? It's really okay?"

"Yes," I groaned through clenched teeth. "We have the bastard's permission and everything. Dru, you're killing me."

A wicked grin came over her face and she pulled the ties of her robe open, slipping from its confines, leaving her gloriously naked. "It's been so long," she moaned, her hands cupping her full breasts. I watched her nipples harden and nearly exploded in pleasure.

"Luv, I can't last much longer," I gasped out.

Leaning down, Dru kissed me with tender, hungry passion, thrusting her tongue inside my mouth, searching for mine. I responded eagerly, my arms gripping her shoulders and pulling her across my body. Dru scrambled over me until she straddled my hips.

Slipping my fingers between her legs, I was surprised at how wet she was. She whimpered as I rubbed her erect clit. "Oh, Spike, make me come, please," she begged, Victorian sensibilities be damned as she became lusty.

As she surged against my fingers, she lifted her hips and took a hold of my throbbing cock, then thrust herself down, engulfing me.

I groaned. She moaned. I thrust up as best I could, hampered by hips that really didn't want to work. Dru took over and rocked herself on my cock, bouncing and twisting, knowing just what I liked. My fingers continued to twiddle her clit and I watched as she caressed her breasts, scraping her nipples with her fingernails.

Feeling the throbbing of my cock deep inside her cold, wet vagina and the pressure in my balls growing, I grabbed her hip with my free hand and slammed her down hard. Dru yelled as her body shuddered in pleasure and she came in near-painful jerks on my cock. Her body clamped around me, sucking my cock in and I exploded, gasping her name and pistoning hard and fast into her depths.

Slowly she collapsed on me, sprawling across my chest, her lips brushing one of my nipples. I felt her trembling in pleasure and couldn't help but smile. I loved when she came. I loved watching her face twist in pleasure and her hips jerk. I just loved her so much.

"Spike?" she whispered. "Angel fucks me. You and me, we make love."

"Yes pet," I whispered back, caressing her shoulders gently. I felt as if my dead heart was going to explode with joy.

Her mouth gently nipped at my nipple and she whispered again. "I like it so much more with you." Dru squirmed her way up my body and she kissed me tenderly. "I love you, Spike," she murmured against my lips, then rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too, Dru," I replied in an unsteady voice as tears began to prickle in the corners of my eyes.

End


End file.
